One Saiyans Love
by Lord-Rahl-25
Summary: What happens between Gohan and Videl when their love causes death and a disruption of what is to be, will Gohan be able to stop his wife's death? PG13 for language, rating changes later.
1. The Goldfighter's True Name

I don't own any of the characters, I am just here to entertain. This chapter is long but enjoyable and I am already half way through the second one so it will be up soon  
  
The Goldfighter Returns  
  
"Everybody freeze!", the masked man yelled, holding up his gun.  
  
"Alright, this is very simple, we want all the money in the bank in this bag right now, and no one'll get hurt.", he said.  
  
It was probably a good thing that Videl was there, otherwise there might be some fatalities, of course there was still a chance of it, just not of innocent people. That kind of damage couldn't be helped, when you have to whip some ass, you have to whip some ass. But she had to time this right so no one got seriously hurt. She snuck around the counter when he looked away she would round-house over the counter and kick him in the head.  
  
The lady getting the money came back with two satchels, when she saw Videl, she recognized her and nervously put the bags on the counter, after which she curled up into a ball; Videl could hear her crying.  
  
"Alright, I've got someone watching you, if any of you move after we leave, he'll blow this place to shit."  
  
She threw herself over the counter, she heard his neck snap when she made contact. Another one put her in a head lock, quickly after which his nose was in his brain.  
  
The third guy held his gun up and emptied a clip at her. She held her arms over her face, hoping the first bullet would be the only one she felt. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes. The Goldfighter, golden aura and all, was standing in front of her. His right arm, with a clenched fist, was level with his chest.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked with a frown, to the back of his head.  
  
In response, he opened his hand and every bullet that had been fired fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you?!", the thief said, he then fired another clip at him.  
  
His arm still extended before him, he blasted a straight shot of energy at him, and the bullets melted into nothing in midair. The frightened captives were shocked to the point of a coronary.  
  
The man looked as if he had peed in his pants, Gohan wouldn't have been surprised if he had. He disappeared and reappeared behind the thief. Gohan punched in the backed, with a measure of control so as not to kill him, causing him to fly through the wall on the opposite side of the building. Needless to say, he was unconscious if not in a coma.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?", she said folding her arms underneath her breasts.  
  
Without a word he disappeared. She thought to herself, 'how could someone be so rude to me, the daughter of Hercule Satan', and walked out of the building to school. When he reappeared, Gohan was on top of the building across the street from his school. He had changed from his blue training gi, which he had to wear now so that no one would recognize him from his school uniform. He disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later in an intersecting, the other one Videl just happened to be going down.  
  
"Oh, hi Videl.", he said in a casual but nervous tone.  
  
"Good morning Gohan, you're late again?", she asked. She always seemed to forget that he lived in the four hundred thirty-nine mountain district, which he constantly used as an excuse for his tardiness.  
  
"Yeah, well, ya know, traffic and all.", he said faking a laugh and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"We should probably get to class.", she said eyeing him suspiciously and turning to walk the other way.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.", he said laughing and following behind her.  
  
They were both given detention for being late. Gohan had become all to used to it in the past few months. There always seemed to be a crisis in this town.  
  
"Hey Videl, you and your boyfriend makin' out before class?", Sharpener mused from the row below Videl.  
  
"Screw you, Sharpener!", she said kicking him in the head from the seat behind him.  
  
His head flew forward and snapped the desktop in half. Everyone laughed, including the teacher, who dragged him to the nurses office with a cracked skull.  
  
"Hey Videl, why do you only hit him that hard when he makes a joke about you and Gohan?", Erasa asked blankly from farther down the row.  
  
Videl blushed like a maraschino cherry. 'Could she really like me', Gohan thought, being the only one to notice her blushing.  
  
Before he realized he was smiling, Videl punched him in the back of the head while telling him to get that stupid grin off his face before she beat it out of him.  
  
!BEEP!BEEP!  
  
"Videl! We have a major hostage situation down at the TV station!", a voice said from her wristwatch.  
  
"I'll be right there.", she said running out the door.  
  
Gohan had come up with a way to get out of class whenever there was a crisis. He had been taught by Piccolo how to fire tiny beams of energy from his eyes. He shot the fire alarm, causing the whole system to go nuts. Then, in all the confusion, he got away, all the while the administrators would think it was the wiring or something.  
  
In an alley a few blocks away, he changed, transformed and flew off towards the TV station. A few moments later, he noticed Videl's yellow jet copter behind him.  
  
"That girl never gives up, but this is too dangerous for her.", he said stopping and facing the approaching vehicle. He held his hand up and shot a low powered beam at her right wing.  
  
"That should give her enough time to land without harm.", he said heading off again; behind him her ship was smoking heavily as it descended towards the ground.  
  
*  
  
"Damn him, how dare he!", Videl said landing in the middle of the street.  
  
She ran towards what she thought was the direction of the TV station, 'I have to get there before he does!'. After a while she collapsed to the ground in tears.  
  
"What am I thinking trying to beat him there."  
  
"Why the hell is he so much better than me?!", she screamed slamming her fists on the ground.  
  
"I will beat him one day!", she said once again running towards the TV station.  
  
*  
  
Gohan landed next to an officer in the street.  
  
"What floor are they on?", he said to the cop who was gaping at him.  
  
"Uh, thirty-first, sir.", he said startled by the golden aura.  
  
"Thank you.", he said flying up and busting into the floor thirty-one flights up off the ground.  
  
He looked around to find no one n the room. He expanded his energy and found them on the other end of the floor. He busted through the walls, only to see a pile of people.  
  
He was shocked by the sight, they were all dead, massacred to the man. No wonder he hadn't been able to sense them downstairs, their fading life force was almost impossible to sense unless you were in the room.  
  
There was a life force somewhere in the pile of dead bodies that was fading at an exponential rate. He managed to pull the person out; it was a small girl.  
  
"D-da-ddy?", she said in a weak voice that only he could hear because of his Saiyan given sense of hearing.  
  
"No, I'm not your daddy, I'm sorry, but you might not see him again for many years.", he said brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What about Mommy?", she asked.  
  
"Is she here with you?", he said beginning to cry.  
  
She only nodded, and barely that at all, he doubted she could speak.  
  
"She will be with you always.", he said smiling.  
  
She smiled as much she could. Then he closed her lifeless eyes. His power level jumped so high that the building collapsed around him.  
  
*  
  
A few days later, Videl was sitting in class listening to Sharpener babble on about Gohan's abrupt absences  
  
"It's not like perfect test score boy to be sick!", he said laughing.  
  
"Shove it up your ass Sharpener! What would you know about good attendance records?", Videl started angrily.  
  
"Yeah, baldy!", Erasa said from his other side. She had come to calling him that since they'd had to shave his head to put in stitches.  
  
To this, he put his head down in shame. Videl was wondering where he was too, but for different reasons; since he had stopped coming to school, the Goldfighter had stopped interfering with her job. This just furthered her confidence that that they were one in the same person.  
  
"What does it matter where Gohan is anyway? It makes us look a whole lot better.", Erasa said, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Whatever.", Sharpener mumbled.  
  
"Ah, I think we hurt his ego.", Erasa said in a babyish voice, patting him in the head.  
  
"You three in the back, stop talking!", the teacher yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am.", they all said in unison.  
  
*  
  
"Gohan? Son, are you okay in there?", Chi Chi said knocking on the door.  
  
No answer. He had locked himself in his room a week ago and not a sound had come out since. When the news had come on, she had been horrified by the prospect of what her son had seen.  
  
Goten was extremely confused, but Chi Chi didn't know how to explain it to him. She just told him that Gohan was sick and not to bother him.  
  
"I hope he feels better soon.", Goten said at the breakfast table.  
  
"Me too. For his sake.", she said.  
  
*  
  
In his room, Gohan was in kind of a vegetable state. He looked asleep, but he didn't move, and his breathing was so shallow that unless you checked you'd think he was dead. But he was very much aware of his surroundings, of his mother's constant knock on the door.  
  
He kept telling himself over and over that it was his fault, even though he knew better. He had started a habit of doing that since his father had died and it made his life much more depressed.  
  
"What should I do?", he asked faintly to an empty room.  
  
"Well for starters, you could get out of bed and go to school.", said a voice that echoed through the room.  
  
"Huh, Dad is that you?", he said sitting up, instantly regretting it as his back was stiff and sore.  
  
"Who else would it be?", he said laughing.  
  
"What are you doing here Dad, and where are you?", he said groggily.  
  
"I'm not there, I'm still in other world; King Kai is letting me talk to you telepathically.", he said.  
  
"Right, I forgot about that.", Gohan said stretching.  
  
"So, how's it been the last seven years?", he said.  
  
"They were fine until I started to-", he stopped, "what do you mean, if I know you, you've been watching us the whole time, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me."  
  
"Good point, anyway I'm here, like you said, to help you."  
  
"Thanks Dad, but I'm going back to bed.", Gohan said, getting under the covers.  
  
"Hey! I may be dead but I'm still your father and I know what you're going through."  
  
"Listen," he continued after a short pause, "I know what it feels like to see innocent people die and the feel responsible for it. And let me tell you . . . you're not."  
  
"But, it's my fault Dad, if I'd have gotten there sooner, they would have lived."  
  
"No son, you're wrong; the guys who did that were gone before your girlfriend even got that call." he said.  
  
"Hey! She's not my girlfriend.", he yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I can tell that you have feelings for her."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Come on, I've been watching you. You've got crush on Hercule's daughter."  
  
"Dad, you're so embarrassing."  
  
"What do you mean embarrassing, there's no one else here."  
  
"So are you gonna marry her?", he said, causing Gohan to fall over while he was getting out of bed.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll talk to you later Gohan."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
He went downstairs smelling his mother's cooking and losing patience with the distance between he room and the cooking.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay, son?", Chi Chi said giving him a big hug.  
  
"I'm fine mom, I just had to sort some things out, you know about the TV station."  
  
"That's okay son, in fact I would be disappointed if you didn't, that's what makes you human, and it gives you strength."  
  
"Right! Thanks Mom."  
  
"Can we eat now?", Goten said impatiently from the table.  
  
"Sure. And Gohan don't think you're not going to school tomorrow."  
  
"I wouldn't even dream of it Mom."  
  
He ate for an hour and a half without stopping for air. He and Goten spent the rest of the day training. Gohan wanted to do something to take his mind off of his dad.  
  
"Big Brother, why were you in your room for so long?", Goten said a few hours later.  
  
"Because I needed to think about something.", he replied blankly.  
  
"Wow! You were thinking about one thing for four days and you didn't even stop to eat? It must have been real important.", he said beaming at his older brother.  
  
"It was Goten, it was."  
  
*  
  
"Gohan! You're back.", Erasa practically shouted.  
  
"Yeah, so what's up.", he said taking his seat.  
  
"Where have you been.", Videl shot in an accusing tone.  
  
"Nowhere, just sick.", he said sweating.  
  
The day was pretty much without incident, except that Gohan almost choked on his sixth bowl of rice because Erasa snuck up behind him and started tickling him.  
  
After school, Gohan was walking down the street behind Videl, who was ignoring him for some reason.  
  
"Gohan!", she said, stopping, "are you the Goldfighter?"  
  
"What, what're you talking about? Of course not!", he said, suddenly feeling very warm.  
  
Just as she started to turn towards him, her watch went nuts. She ran to the occurring crime and forgot about Gohan all together.  
  
As quickly as he could, after she was out of sight, he changed into his gi, and transformed in the alley.  
  
"Hah! I knew it. I knew you were lying."  
  
He turned around to see Videl glaring at him with her arms folded under her breasts. He had seen this stance before, his mother did this just before she went on a tirade against his dad.  
  
"Uh, hi, Videl.", he said in a panic.  
  
"Don't hi me, you jerk, how could you lie like that?!", she yelled.  
  
"You don't understand, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to treat me differently, and I know you would have."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Gohan. What did I ever see in you.", she said walking away.  
  
"No, Videl wait!", he said jumping in front of her.  
  
Before he could get another word out, she slapped him, surprisingly harder than he thought she was capable of.  
  
"Please, you have to understand.", he started to say, but she punched him in the gut and he couldn't breathe.  
  
As he fell over, his hair returned to normal as he lost consciousness. When he was awoken by someone shaking him, he could only remember the tears he had seen in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, bro, wake up.", he heard a hoarse voice say.  
  
As he opened his eyes the image of his old friend, Krillin, became clearer and clearer.  
  
"What are you doing here Krillin?", he said.  
  
"Well, seeing as how I only live a few miles outside of town, when your power signature flat lined, I came here to see what was up."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"I'd say an hour and a half maybe; without a power signature to sense I had to look the old-fashioned way."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?", he said very curious to figure out what it was that could make one of the strongest people in the universe black out, that didn't have it's own power signature.  
  
"Videl, she got mad at me for lying to her."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About being the Goldfighter."  
  
"Hah, that crazy nut they're talking about on TV is you? I should've known it was a Super Saiyan."  
  
"So your girlfriend, who just so happens to be Hercule's daughter, which by the way is a miracle in itself, beat the crap out of you for lying to her?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
"Because you like her, and from the sounds of it, she likes you too."  
  
"How do you figure that?", he said assuaging his face where she slapped him.  
  
"Well if she was as mad as you say she was, and hit you as hard as she did, it must have really hurt her feelings to know that you lied to her. Come to think of it, why did you lie to her in the first place?"  
  
"Come on Krillin, you know as well as I do, that if the world knew about my abilities, they would never leave me alone."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So that slap knocked you out?", he said holding back his laughter.  
  
"No, after she slapped me she started to walk away, and when I tried to stop her she punched me in the gut, which normally wouldn't hurt, but my guard was down because I was so nervous she would tell the world my secret."  
  
"Well, whatever the case, it seems to me that you were nervous, just not about that."  
  
"What do you mean?", Gohan asked in bewilderment.  
  
"You were nervous because you thought that the girl you're in love with never wanted to speak to you again."  
  
Gohan fell over.  
  
"In love with her! I'm not in love with her!"  
  
"Gohan, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't think about her every spare moment you have."  
  
"That's what I thought.", he said when Gohan couldn't take his eyes off the ground, "Gohan if she really likes you she'll forgive you, and from the sounds of it, she does, so you got nothing to worry about." "Thanks for the advice, Krillin."  
  
"No problem bro, I gotta go, dinner's almost ready and the wife hates it when I'm late.", he said and then he took to the air.  
  
"Good luck!", he yelled a few seconds later.  
  
Gohan waved goodbye before heading to Videl's house.  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan landed in front of Hercule's mansion. He rang the doorbell and silently waited as he thought about what to say to her. Hercule screamed like a little girl when he opened the door a few seconds later.  
  
"Dad, what is it?", Videl said, not having seen Gohan standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's him, it's one of those blonde freaks from the Cell games, come back to punish me for taking credit for defeating him.", he said cowering behind the door.  
  
"If I may, I'm the blonde freak who's credit you stole, not that I mind so much.", Gohan said politely.  
  
"How many secrets are you keeping from me!", she screamed getting ready to slap him again.  
  
He was ready for her this time and caught her wrist.  
  
"Videl, would you listen to me for a second?!"  
  
"Guess not.", he said when she swung her other fist at him. And with that he picked her up and flew away.  
  
"What're you doing, put me down, you oaf!", she screamed.  
  
"No! we're gonna settle this in a place where you can't run away", he said holding her still, fearing that she might squirm out of his grip.  
  
*  
  
"Hello, Police, this is the Great Hercule . . . well thanks, but anyway a freaky, blonde haired alien just kidnapped my daughter.", he said from a phone deep in his basement shelter.  
  
I hope you enjoyed and are not mad at me, my friends have said that I made Videl to b***hy. She gets gushier in the next installment so get over it. 


	2. Unwarranted Punishment

Sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been through groundings, broken computers, and disconnection from the web, I hope that it won't happen again.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Unwarranted Punishment  
  
"So the mighty Goldfighter has taken to kidnapping girls, huh?" Videl said sarcastically.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" she said looking around.  
  
"We're in a forest about three miles from my home." He said.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me." He said, crossing her arms again.  
  
"Yeah, listen. I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd treat me different. And I just wanted you to like me for me, not my power." He said.  
  
After a little while of thought, she decided to forgive him, on one condition, that he not interfere with her business.  
  
"I can't do that. I'd worry too much about you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh really?" she questioned looking at him with a grimace.  
  
'He might not be such a bad guy' she thought to herself.  
  
"So you won't tell anyone?" he said.  
  
"One more thing, you have to train me." She smirked.  
  
"Okay, I'll try my best." He said shrugging.  
  
"Now take me home." She demanded.  
  
He picked her up and flew her home. He dropped her off in her backyard and disappeared in super speed.  
  
'Well that went well', he told himself as he flew home.  
  
Now all he had to do was figure out how to train her. He spent the next few weeks teaching her how to manipulate her ki. As an added bonus, Videl had demanded on the first day that he also teach her to fly. Taking a lesson from his father, he decided no to challenge her on it.  
  
"Flying is about taking hold of your ki, putting directly underneath yourself, and pushing it up." He said trying not to confuse her.  
  
"Right." She said, looking at him skeptically.  
  
She strained her muscles for half an hour, getting nowhere.  
  
"You have to relax, you're only gonna pull a muscle doing that." He said.  
  
"Well how do you expect me to push up and relax at the same time?" she said giving him a questioning glare.  
  
"Don't push physically, feel your energy, and push it up with your mind." He said.  
  
"Whatever." She said, and continued to strain.  
  
Instead of argue with her about it, he decided he would just let her run herself ragged. Amazingly she went on for three and a half hours, at which point he stopped her for lunch.  
  
She was in shock at how much and how fast they could eat. Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh when she saw Videl's face as she reached her third bowl of rice and Gohan was on his tenth.  
  
"How do they eat so much Chi Chi?" Videl asked, noticing Goten was on his eigth bowl.  
  
"They get it from their father." She said with a sad smile.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
After that, Gohan lost his appetite and went to a hill about a mile away from the house. Sensing that he wasn't in the mood to train her, she spoke with Chi Chi for a while in the kitchen.  
  
"So how's the training going?" She asked over a cup of tea.  
  
"Well, I can struggle enough to summon my energy, but I can't hold it for very long, and I certainly can't fathom flying." She said.  
  
"Well you'll get the hang of it." Chi Chi said patting her shoulder.  
  
"I hope so, but how is it that he does it so easily? And how does he do the golden thing?" she said, her mind racing with questions about his power.  
  
"Well that's a long story, but it seems we have plenty of time. Gohan's father, Goku, is a person born to fight, as is Gohan, they can't help it, it's literally in their blood. And he has been controlling his energy since he was four." She said, feeling nostalgic.  
  
"What do you mean by 'it's in their blood'?" she said. "That's something for Gohan to tell you, when he thinks he should." She said, giving her a warm smile, hoping that one day her son would choose to tell her.  
  
After a little while of silence, she got up and went to look for Gohan. She found him after an hour; he was sitting on a hill staring off into the sky. From a short distance, she could see that he was crying.  
  
"It's not polite to sneak up on people you know." Se said not looking back at her.  
  
"I thought you might want someone to talk to." She said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I guess." He said.  
  
"Is this about your father?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to pin it on one thing." He said.  
  
"Are you mad at him?"  
  
"No. I'm mad at myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's my fault he's dead."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When we were fighting Cell, we all thought he would be the one to beat him, he was always the strongest. And then he stopped and said I was supposed to fight next. Before I began he told me that the only way I could win was if I let go of all my restraints, and stop worrying about what would happen if I fought with everything I had. Once I did, Cell was like a toy to me, my strength gave me pride but that's what happens to a Saiyan, we're arrogant people," he ignored her quizzical look at the mention of a Saiyan, "so in my pride I didn't beat him when I could, I toyed with him, and for no less reason than because I could." He paused to wipe his eyes.  
  
"And then Cell decided that if he couldn't win than no one would be left to know about it, and he started to self-destruct, he ballooned up to the verge of popping. Right before he blew up, my father used a technique he learned on another planet to transport him instantly to a place where the damage would, while not being contained, not cause massive deaths."  
  
"It sounds like he died honorably." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He did, and it wasn't the first time. But it was all in vein, Cell's ability to regenerate brought him back to life, and he also absorbed some of my father's DNA which gave him that same ability and he came back more powerful than before."  
  
"Gohan, he didn't die for nothing, if he hadn't done that, we all would have died."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I still have to live with the fact that it didn't have to go that far, I could have killed him quicker than you can blink, but I let my power go to my head."  
  
"Your father, I think, was proud to die."  
  
"He was, I know for a fact he was, but it shouldn't have been necessary. And that's what I felt when I got to that TV station."  
  
She moved her hand over his. He looked over into his eyes.  
  
"You know, your eyes are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen." He said cupping the hand she didn't have over her face.  
  
Before she knew it, they were kissing (and it wasn't a god damn freedom kiss, it was freaking French, the way it should be). She couldn't stop, not that she wanted to; she wanted to kiss him forever. She lingered on his lips as he pulled away.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
Her eyes teared up and she hugged him, she whispered that she loved him too. She lay in his arms for hours, until the sun began to set and it was time to go home.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissing her hard to remember it.  
  
"Can't wait." She whispered as she pulled away.  
  
She flew off into the dusky sky in her jet copter, reveling in the thought of the next day. Along the way she almost hit a few skyscrapers, getting lost in her own imagination. She landed on the roof of her house and minimized her vehicle back into a capsule and put it back in her capsule case. Hercule was standing in the doorway to the stairwell.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all day?" he demanded.  
  
"Out." She replied stiffly.  
  
"With a boy?" he said, barring her descent into the house.  
  
"I don't think that it's any of your business."  
  
"I don't care what you think is my business, as long as you live here, I am God." He said proudly.  
  
"No, Dad, you're God to all those idiots in the world who actually believe that you are what you say you are. To me, your just a lying piece of crap that couldn't honestly cut it in this world and had to buy his way to fame, and stayed their well past your retirement date by taking credit for other peoples' sacrifice and effort." She said hitting his arm out of the way.  
  
"What did you say to me?" he yelled.  
  
"To sum it up in one word, so your peanut sized brain can comprehend what I'm saying, you're a coward, and an asshole to boot." She said.  
  
In blind anger, he backhanded her with all of his strength. She held back her tears from the pain.  
  
"Your grounded young lady." He said and stormed down the stairs.  
  
She walked down the stairs a few minutes later and went to her room. She started packing her precious belongings in her bag. When she was done she ran to the roof and quickly flew away in her jet-copter.  
  
He was taking off his training out fit before he got in the shower when he heard a knock at the front door downstairs. He peaked around the corner past the landing and saw his mom open the door. It was Videl! He put his shirt back on and ran back down stairs.  
  
"What happened?" He asked when he saw the purple welt covering her left eye.  
  
"My dad hit me." She said weakly, building up tears.  
  
"Why?" Chi Chi said putting a cold steak on her eye. She winced at the cold meat and sat down in a chair in the kitchen.  
  
"Because I was late getting home, and I spent today with Gohan." She said.  
  
"I don't understand." Chi Chi said looking quizzically towards Gohan.  
  
"He thinks that I'm too irresponsible to spend time alone with boys." She said looking downward in shame.  
  
Chi Chi looking utterly annoyed stood up and walked out of the kitchen, she stopped and turned to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan take her upstairs and let her take a shower, put her in some fresh night clothes, then take her to my room to get some sleep, I've got something I need to take care of." She said and slammed the door on her way out.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other quizzically, his mother was probably about to do something very rash, but he had learned not to stand in her way. He helped her up the stairs and left her at his mother's bathroom door. She spent a long time in the shower and he waited patiently downstairs for her to finish. When she called for him he walked upstairs with some nightclothes for her to wear and walked her to his mother's room. After that he took his own shower and went to bed, trying not to worry about what his mother would be doing right now.  
  
She was furious at him, she didn't even know the man and she already knew she was going to kick his ass. When she came upon his house she was appalled by the hideous extravagance of the place. No one needs a house that big, it serves no purpose but to take up space.  
  
She landed at the front door and rang the bell. When the butler came to the door she demanded to see the master of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry Madame, I do not allow strangers into the house and it is awfully late to be making a friendly call. Besides, Master Hercule is far too busy to see someone of your low stature." He said starting to close the door.  
  
Before he could close it all the way she kicked off its hinges.  
  
"Listen! I don't give a damn if you think it's too late or that I'm too poor you'll get your master to come down here right now or I'll blow this place to hell, and don't think I won't do it!" she yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  
  
"Ikes, what the hell is goin on down there!" Hercule yelled coming down the stairs.  
  
"It's nothing sir, just some deranged fan come to disturb you in the middle of the night." The butler said.  
  
"A fan," Hercule said excited at the prospect, "well hell Ikes, let her in." he said putting on his public grin.  
  
Without question the butler opened the door and held out his arm to welcome her in. She stomped past him and had to resist the urge to throw him into the wall.  
  
"I've got a bone to pick with you Hercule!" She screamed.  
  
Turning on the old Hercule Charm he said, "why Madame you are gorgeous, I must say."  
  
Before he knew it he was on the ground holding his face in his hands, unable to see out of his left eye cause it was swollen.  
  
"What the hell lady, what's your problem." He said backing away.  
  
"My problem is that you would give your own daughter a black eye just because she was spending time with a boy!" she screamed and raised her fist but restrained her impulses.  
  
"How did you know about that?" he said, looking shocked.  
  
"Cause she's at my house right now with my son nursing the purple welt on her face that you gave her!" she said starting to walk slowly towards him.  
  
"You're that boy's mother!" he said his face going pale.  
  
"What's it to ya!" she yelled in his face.  
  
"How did he get so strong?" he asked, thinking this was a great opportunity.  
  
"I'm not here to give you a lesson on true power; besides, you're a puss pocket on the world's ass that needs to be popped and if I'm the one to do it that's fine by me, but I'll tell you this much, if you ever lay a hand on her again I will come here and kill you myself, just to save you from the pain that my son will cause you. Do you understand me!?"  
  
In his fear, he couldn't do anything but give a slight nod. She stalked out the door and flew off into the night, surrounded in flaring red ki energy. Before his butler could notice, he ran upstairs to change his pants.  
  
Chi Chi landed outside of her house around 11:30 p.m., all the lights were off but she could hear sounds coming from inside. She entered the living room to find Goten playing a video game and she scolded him for being up so late. She went to her room and found her bed empty and seemingly undisturbed. She peeked into Gohan's room to see Videl lying next to Gohan, sleeping fitfully, and holding onto his chest pretty hard. She smiled and went to bed.  
  
Gohan woke up too see Videl resting her head on his chest and didn't want to disturb her so he pretended to be asleep when she stirred. She quietly climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, which he could smell was housing a feast. He waited a few minutes before getting up himself so she wouldn't suspect him of having been awake.  
  
He made his way downstairs and pretended to know nothing about her sleeping in his bed. She was silent all through breakfast and blushed when Goten asked why Gohan got to have a friend spend the night and he didn't. Chi Chi told him to eat his breakfast and be quiet, sensing the embarrassment she knew Videl must be feeling.  
  
After breakfast Gohan and Videl went outside to talk. And Goten played his videogame for the rest of the morning.  
  
"So what are you going to do about your dad?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm not going to go home if that's what you mean, but as far as I'm concerned he's through being a part of my life." She said, and he could have sworn she had almost sounded happy about that.  
  
"So, do you want to keep training?" he said.  
  
"Hell yeah! I want to be able to kick my dad's ass at the tournament."  
  
"Trust me, you won't have any problem with that, you're much stronger than he is." He said smiling proudly, she kissed him in response and they made out for the next hour before they got started.  
  
She seemed like a whole different person now, like this huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and Gohan she had been pretty stressed about her dad. By lunchtime she had been able to hover about a foot and a half off the ground.  
  
She was in a much better mood at the lunch table, much more talkative and cheery, she even started a mini food fight with Goten, which was quickly halted by Chi Chi but her confidence in Videl was boosted by the sentiment though.  
  
After lunch they continued to train and by the end of the day had Videl flying pretty high, she had little to no control and Gohan had to fly right next to her in case her ki gave out but she was getting there.  
  
For the next few months they trained harder and harder and Videl got stronger and stronger. And the relationship between them both blossomed.  
  
A few days before the tournament Videl got a letter from her father. As she read it she wasn't really surprised but she was angered. He had said that she was no longer welcome in his home and that her free spot in the tournament was retracted and she'd have to get in on her own.  
  
"What a jerk." Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Don't let it get to you Gohan, he's just trying to make me feel guilty so I'll come home." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek for worrying about her.  
  
The next few days were slow because they were resting up and letting their training wounds heal so they didn't have anything to do. They didn't realize how tired they were and slept most of the time away, and Chi Chi had a hard time waking them the day of the tournament.  
  
Bulma picked them up in a flight carrier, so they could all ride together, and Gohan warmly greeted Krillin and Piccolo.  
  
"Boy! Who is this girl some sort of cheerleader, this tournament is not a joke!" he almost yelled and would've continued but Bulma shot him a mean glare.  
  
"You listen here woman, I'll not tolerate being ordered around I'm a prince!" he said to her violently raising his fist.  
  
"Hate to break it to you Vegeta, but you're the prince of a virtually extinct race, and your only three 'subjects', no offense boys, aren't even full-blooded." She said angrily, and you could tell that it cut Vegeta pretty deep.  
  
"That's kinda harsh Bulma, besides Goku counts, he's still sort of alive, and one day we'll convince him that coming back to this dimension is the right thing to do." Krillin said, fearing Vegeta would blow up the whole ship in a rage.  
  
"Let it go Krillin, besides I count myself as an Earthling, not a Saiyan." Gohan said, to which Goten said, Trunks was about say the same but Vegeta saw it coming and gave him the wild-eyed look he gave people before he killed them.  
  
Videl was shocked and puzzled by all of this information about aliens.  
  
"So, is that how you're so powerful Gohan, cause you're an alien" she said.  
  
"Hmph, don't ask him about being powerful he's nothing compared to what he used to be, he's a disgrace to the Saiyan name, letting his true power waste away, focusing on his studies more than fighting, seriously how do you do it, you'd think he'd of inherited some of Kakarot's stupid genes!" he said sounding very put off.  
  
"Stuff it Vegeta, nobody wants to hear your crap anymore, the Saiyan race is dead, not to mention the fact that Gohan is both smarter and stronger than you anyway! And if I hear you badmouthing Goku again I'm gonna put your lights out!" Chi Chi yelled at him, and not being one to stray from the pack he took her seriously and didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.  
  
Videl was still mystified but decided she would have Gohan explain all of it later. They landed on the island of the tournament half an hour before the opening ceremony, they all piled out of the ship and split up, the fighters going to sign in and the families going into the stands, Bulma had bought them all premo seats.  
  
The preliminaries went by slowly and after a grueling four hours, they were ready to start the tournament. The contestants consisted of: Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Videl, and of Course Hercule. The other nine contestants were unknowns.  
  
The first half went off without a hitch, as none of the Z-fighters got paired up or had to fight Hercule. The quarter final matches were Piccolo vs. Kenji, an unkown; Krillin vs. 18; Videl vs. Hercule; and last and most exciting Gohan vs. Vegeta.  
  
Obviously Piccolo won his fight. Krillin fought valiantly against his wife but he couldn't force himself to hit hard enough to do any damage and she kicked him out of the ring. Videl and Hercule started off simple enough few kicks, few punches. But then Hercule threw out some insults.  
  
In a rage Videl leaped at him and hit him in the face, he was flying towards the edge of the arena when he back flipped and landed on the edge. Hercule smiled at her attempt and started in.  
  
For half an hour they matched blows equally, exhausting each other. But she let it all loose when he made a crack about Gohan. She did a stunning aerial tornado somersault landed behind him, round housed him in the back and sent him flying he did the same thing and landed on the edge but she was ready this time. She moved quickly and punched him square between the eyes just as he landed. He flew out cold into the stadium wall and fell to the ground. Videl was heading off to the waiting room, when he got up.  
  
"You little bitch! How dare you hit me!" he yelled leaping back into the ring.  
  
*Sorry, Hercule, but rules are rules you have landed outside the ring and lost the match, please exit the stadium and leave peacefully* The announcer said into his microphone.  
  
"What's the matter dad, disappointed in me for beating you, or are you simply disappointed in yourself because your little charade is finally over."  
  
"What do you mean charade?" He said turning red.  
"I mean the fact that you've been duping the world for too long dad, it's time you told them the truth and let the credit fall to the people who deserve it." She said, disgusted by him.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Videl so just shut up and go into the waiting room." He said becoming furious at her.  
  
"Tell them dad, come on, you're always spouting your lies about doing the honorable thing by telling the truth, yet you sit here and live in the biggest lie of all. But if you won't I will." She said as she motioned to the announcer for his microphone.  
  
He tossed her the microphone, curious at what she was saying.  
  
"People of the earth, my father, the great Hercule, is nothing but a liar. He among many other things did not defeat Cell, like he said. Cell was defeated by a young boy named Gohan. But that's not the only thing, every one of the martial arts tournaments he has won has been because he paid off his competitor." Trying to be kind and spare her father more embarrassment she chose to leave it at that, for now.  
  
She threw down the microphone and walked away from him towards the waiting room. As she did, he jumped up into the air and prepared to strike her from behind with his knee to her neck, he was willing to do whatever it took to protect his reputation.  
  
Just before he would've landed Gohan was in front of him, and in a lightning quick motion, sucker-punched him in the jaw. Hercule flew into the stadium walls and the crowd was stunned to see the back of his head making contact with his spine in between his shoulder blades and the bones of his esophagus sticking up in place of his head.  
  
When Gohan calmed down and turned around, Videl was standing there with a shocked but pleased look on his face, which he grinned at. She walked over and took his arm and they headed toward the waiting room. She was leaning her head on his shoulder when he heard a gunshot. He turned around to look for the shooter when Videl grabbed his shirt for support and he looked to see her falling to the ground. He laid her gently on the ground. He saw a bullet hole just under her heart, through her lung; she was bleeding to death quickly and there was nothing he could do.  
  
With teary eyes he tried to speak but choked up on his own words. She reached up and cupped her hand over his face.  
  
"Go-han, I-." She said, but he told her not to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
He raised her head to kiss her forehead, when he lowered her back down her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't breathing anymore. He was crying so hard that he was blocking everything else out. He blinked and something snapped inside of him. He stood up and turned around.  
  
"Who did this, who shot her!" he yelled, his pupils completely gone, covered by his blinding rage.  
  
He was slowly losing control of his power and the crowd could see that. The section surrounding the shooter separated to reveal him. In an instant he was screaming so hard that all the glass in the stadium broke, his energy field expanded so quickly and so powerfully that the stadium began to crumble, and you can bet your ass that the shooter knew what was about to happen. Gohan started to rise into the air and a split-second later he was in front of the shooter and his right fist was through the center of the shooter's chest. The shooter crumpled in a dead heap when Gohan removed his fist.  
  
He slowly made his way back towards Videl's body, he picked her up and stood in the center of the ring, in super-saiyan form he screamed a scream that echoed through the island and everyone that knew him, with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta, broke down crying. Energy exploded all around him and shot miles into the air, and as the crowd exited the stadium, it expanded outwards. When the energy died down he was no longer himself. He was Super-Saiyan Oozaru.  
  
(In his new form he is 100,000 times as strong as he was before he transformed, add that to his rage and sadness he is pretty f***ing strong and fast.)  
  
The huge, golden ape moved faster than the speed of light and was gone, the island was in a panic. The Z-fighters waiting for his energy signal to register, they knew the only way to stop him was to cut of his tail but they didn't know what it meant that the Oozaru was a Super-Saiyan. When they found it they were shocked that he was on the other end of the planet.  
  
The citizens of New York were terrified of the giant, monkey that had a golden aura and was blowing up their buildings. If nothing was done, the city would be rubble in a matter of minutes. Luckily, the Z-fighters showed up just in time to see the last building collapse and went to work immediately to try and cut off his tail. Unfortunately his was much faster and much more intelligent than a regular Oozaru. He nearly broke Krillin's back with a backhand that he didn't see coming.  
  
When they were almost beaten, a short man with purple skin and a white mohawk appeared in a flash of light standing next to a tall pink- skinned man with shoulder length white hair and a set jaw. They both wore the same style of clothing but it was clear that the shorter man was in charge. They both levitated to being eye level with the Oozaru. The shorter man raised both of his hands and released a encompassing blue light; the giant monkey was frozen in place and was slowly shrinking and turning back into the teenage boy he was.  
  
When he was back to normal he was unconscious and naked. While the shorter man held him midair with telepathy the taller man used his own to substantiate a black training outfit onto Gohan. Then with one hand the shorter man brought back the blue light and formed a seemingly liquid crystal around Gohan that was apparently shifting like a liquid but keeping its form.  
  
Suddenly Dende appeared with Mr. Popo behind them.  
  
"Supreme Kai, sir, why are you doing this, why are taking him, he's a good person, he's my friend?" Dende questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice, destiny has taken a turn that we did not expect. What happened today was not meant to be, she was not meant to die this day. But what has happened cannot be changed, at least not by the likes of us, and we must protect the universe from Gohan, he is now more dangerous than you can imagine."  
  
"I'm sorry Supreme Kai, I don't understand." Dende pleaded.  
  
"To explain, when the destiny of someone this important to history is disrupted so devastatingly as such has happened here, not to mention at such a crucial point in his personal history, emotion becomes something similar to what can only be called a nuclear battery. In other words, your emotions become exponentially increased, and the dominating emotion at the time of this power flux takes control of your mind. In Gohan's case, the loss of the woman he loves caused his power to sky-rocket, and his more dangerous combination of rage and depression turned him into a killing machine that couldn't be stopped by any rational means."  
  
"So you're going to imprison him in a temporal crystal forever."  
  
"No, only until his mind reaches a state of closure."  
  
"You are seriously underestimating the wrong person here, Gohan may be gentile and forgiving, but you know what he's capable of, and I know that he won't let this go, no matter how much time you give him."  
  
"So be it, he will remain inside this crystal until he comes to grips with this, only then will I release him. And nothing short of my death will change that; but as you know the Supreme Kai is endowed with immortality until such time as he or she chooses to give it up."  
  
"I'm begging you, your Highness-." He said but was interrupted.  
  
"That is quite enough, we will be going now and I would hope that you get over this soon, as I am quite sure it will be long after your life-time before he does."  
  
And with that, the taller man emitted a light and they along with Gohan were gone.  
  
Dende healed the Z-fighters and took them all to Bulma's house where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"What are you saying Dende?" Chi Chi said on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"I'm saying that due to circumstances I am not allowed to discuss, Gohan has been imprisoned in what I consider the most cruel and possibly dangerous way." He said wishing it didn't have to be him.  
  
Just when he thought Chi Chi was about to snap and kill him she broke down in tears, her father bent down and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan was a good friend and I'll miss him a lot but I must go, I have duties that require my attention." He said and he and Mr. Popo departed.  
  
It took a long time for them to adjust and the ones closer to Gohan never truly did but they dealt with it in their own ways. Chi Chi was never the same again and it definitely showed; they all knew it was because Gohan was her prodigy, and Goten resented her for it.  
  
The years passed and life went on and eventually through various enemies, their force and power devastated with the loss of their two strongest fighters, they were eventually all killed. And the legacy of the myriad defenders of the planet Earth ended; The sole link to their history was held within the only descendant of Trunks, his great-granddaughter, Geri. She knew nothing of the their legacy and had no power herself, most of her Saiyan blood thinned out through more human blood mixing. She did inherit the skill for martial skills but that was all.  
  
"Two-hundred years Kibito, two-hundred years we have waited and we have no choice, if the universe is to have a chance we must release him." The Supreme Kai said to his companion.  
  
"But Master, you are obliged to the word you speak, you cannot release him until he gains closure of his pain." Kibito said with a worried look in his face.  
  
"Yes, my friend, that is the rule, but should I perish at the hands of the wicked, the spell will be broken and he will be free. I have always been confident that he could come to grips with reality quickly, especially in a moment of great need; besides we've no choice, he is too powerful for us now." He said calmly.  
!!  
  
"S-."  
  
"I know Kibito, they are here; you must go now my friend, someone must be there to help him through this, and if you stay you will not survive."  
  
"Master, I'll not leave you to this fate." Kibito said standing up preparing to fight.  
  
"Don't be foolish Kibito, you know that this is the only choice we have, now go!"  
  
"Good-bye, Master." Kibito said, and teleported away from his home, the world of the Kais.  
  
"It has been a long time Supreme Kai, a long time indeed." An ominous voice said, from behind the ever-present guardian of the universe.  
  
"Yes, quite a long time, and it ends now." He said standing up to face his opponent.  
  
Okay, so don't everybody get mad at once, I know I'm bound to get many complaints, if not announced ones, from this installment but excuse me for trying to write something good. And a sincerely apologize for the extreme delay; I've had quite an ordeal but I'm up and running again and hope to have more out soon. Oh and don't mind the cliffhangers. 


End file.
